Don't let your Future walk away
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Now their mission is over Michiru is wondering if Haruka is planning on staying with her. Who knew that a unexpected visit could change that? Insert a perverted little brother and what do you get? Love confessions ofcourse! HarukaMichiru


Disclaimer : I do not own any of the sailor senshi only the secondary characters are mine. But I do own the plot (Kind of!)

Hey everyone, I know I just posted 'this thing called love' and that I should be working on updates on my other stories but I just couldn't get the idea of this fic out of my head so once I started writing...mhh I don't have to explain that. After all here's the result! It's a bit alike to 'this thing called love' but at the same time different. I hope you'll like it and yes, I'll try to update my other stories as soon as possible! Promise!

* * *

**Don't let your Future walk away**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph & Tori Davids**

**---**

Haruka gazed around the room. Michiru was sitting on the couch, watching some reality soap on television. Something called 'the real world' or something like it. The house felt kind of empty and quiet without Hotaru and Setsuna around. Setsuna had gone back to watch over the time gate and Hotaru was sleeping over at Chibi-Usa's place this weekend. Maybe she felt like it was too quiet because she wasn't used to it. Most of the time they're peaceful and silent moments got interrupted by the call of one of the inner senshi asking them for help to fight a youma.

Those times were over now. Galaxia had been defeated and freed from the evil spell she had been under and the world was restored to normal again. It was what they always wanted but still it felt strange to the blonde. She had no idea where she could be going with her life now. Chase after her dreams or stay here with the ones she now called her family?

She snapped out of her thoughts when suddenly the doorbell rang. Also Michiru looked up from the tv.''Would you please open that?'' She asked with a sweet tone in her voice before focussing on the tv again.

_'As if you would do it if I said no.' _The tomboy thought, smiling at her own little joke as she walked to the hall and opened the front door. But the moment she laid her eyes on an adult woman and man the smile on her face faded_.'Hell no!' _Her mind screamed, assuming she was just seeing things but when she saw a little boy from around twelve appear from behind the two adults she knew that her peaceful quietness she had been mocking about was over now.

Also Michiru appeared at the door now.''Who is it?'' She asked when she noticed the blonde's shocked look. When Haruka didn't reply she turned her head to the people at the door. ''How may we help you?'' She asked politely.

''Hi there, my name is Miyu and this is my husband Hiroshi Tenoh, we're Haruka's parents. We didn't know she lived together with someone. I am sorry to interrupt you at this time fo day, maybe we should've called...'' The woman was cut off by the blonde boy who looked exactly like Haruka.

''Yeah mom, she doesn't care.'' He said as he extended his hand. Michiru shook it.''Nice to meet you chick, my name is Toshio Tenoh. I'm Haruka's better half. I'm charming, good looking and I can be nice as well, when I want. What may your name we beautiful lady?''

Michiru, as well as Haruka's parents sweatdropped.''Michiru, Michiru Kaioh.'' The aqua haired girl replied, giggling. She could see where he picked up his pick up lines although she had to admit that Haruka was a little bit better at it.''Nice to meet all of you. I'm Haruka's roommate. And it's no problem at all, please come in.'' She added as the Tenoh's stepped inside, smiling friendly at the smaller girl.

''Uh...'' Haruka managed to stammer, turning around after closing the door.''W-what...''

''Haruka you never told me your parents were still alive. I thought they...well. You never talked about them so I assumed...'' Michiru whispered so only the blonde tomboy could hear it.

''Uh...'' Haruka repeated dumbfounded.

''Is that all you got to say?'' Hiroshi asked his daughter before pulling her in a tight hug. At first Haruka didn't know how to respond but when she became aware that this was far from a dream she pulled back, smirking.

''I don't know what to say you guys. This is kind of unexpected but mi casa es su casa, right?'' Her parents nodded as they followed Haruka into the livingroom where Haruka got the same greeting as her father had just given her from her mother. Toshio just shook her hand.

''Hello sister.'' He stated although his eyes were focussed on Michiru only.''So tell me sis, are you sharing the bed with her, if not can I have her, tell me all about her. Does she love roses, tulips, you name it. For that chick I'll buy anything.'' Haruka blushed at her little brother's behaviour. He could be so out of line sometimes.

''No I'm not sharing the sheets with her you dirtbag!'' Haruka yelled when she realised Michiru had heard what Toshio had just asked her.''She's just my friend and you're a bit too young to be dating Michiru's types, she's way out of your league.'' Haruka added, noticing how Michiru flinched at the word ; _friends._

''Yeah yeah whatever, Cameron Diaz is dating Justin Timberlake as well and she's like 50 years old too!'' Toshio stated. He was clearly enjoying the fact he was annoying Haruka.''So what kind of flowers does she...''

''Toshio that's enough.'' Miya said, taking her son's hand in hers and pulled him away from the blonde tomboy who was about to throw him through the window. She knew out of experience that he could be much more annoying than that. Never before had he managed to make her blood boil without saying more than ten lines but when it came down to Michiru Haruka could, sometimes (cough!) lose her temper too easily.

Hiroshi had walked to the small drawer in the corner of the livingroom picked up a framed picture of four young women. One her recognized as Haruka and the other was obviously Michiru. But he had no idea who the green haired woman and the small black haired girl were.''Who are this?'' He asked, drawing everyon's attention.

''Ah that are Setsuna Meioh and Hotaru Tomoe. We adopted Hotaru after...Uh her father died and Setsuna is our roommate as well.'' Michiru explained when she noticed Haruka was still having a hard time dealing with the fact her parents were here. It made Michiru wonder why Haruka never talked about them before. They seemed nice.

''So you're living here all together? Where are those other two, I'd like to meet them.'' Haruka's mother said while staring at the picture as well.

''They're not here at the moment.'' Haruka said.''Setsuna is working in the abroad and Hotaru is staying over with a friend.'' It wasn't actually lying. Setsuna sort of was in another country, or in this case another world and Hotaru was indeed sleeping over at Chibi-Usa's place.''Listen you guys I don't know what you are doing here but I know something is up so cut the crap and get to the point.'' She suddenly asked, suprising Michiru.

When Michiru looked over to see Haruka's parents' reaction she was suprised to see that they weren't really shocked with the cold tone in Haruka's voice.''Wow sis calm down, we're here for a nice chat, ya know. Like family does before we move to Europe and leave you behind in this freaky country.'' Toshio said while standing next to Michiru, looking at the aqua haired girl intentionally.''Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen? They're blue like the ocean, girl I want to drown in them!'' He stated. Once again everyone sweatdropped.

''What does he mean, moving to Europe?'' Haruka asked her parents who stared back at her.

''I got a job offered there and besides something weird has been going on in Tokyo. Demons showing up, girls in short skirts throwing fire and thunder and...more of that crazy stuff. It's not save here.''Hiroshi said.

''I think those days will be over.'' Michiru whispered more to herself than anyone else.

''We came to say goodbye to you. We know we haven't exactly been close lately but now we're leaving to Europe and well, that's a bit further away than Kyoto.'' He went on.

''Actually Haruka we came here to ask you to come along. You know restore the family bond. We haven't been good parents in the past but we surely can try. Better late than never no?''

''I guess.'' Haruka said, looking over at her friend who suddenly turned pale. Haruka knew why. If she would agree to go to Europe with her parents it would mean she had to say goodbye to Michiru. And even though she knew that fact the idea of moving to Europe and be with her family somehow attracted her.''When are you leaving?''

''Tomorrow.'' Miyu answered.

''Girl you must be tired 'cause you've been running through my mind all day!'' Toshio interrupted them, taking Michiru's hand in his.

''Toshio stop that.'' Haruka hissed. Michiru didn't do anything, she just stood there, staring down at Toshio as she started to imagine life without Haruka. It was an empty and dark thought she'd rather not live for real.

''So Michi-baby, did it hurt when you fell down from heaven?'' Toshio went on, ignoring his sister.

''I...'' Michiru started. She had to think of something to excuse herself. She didn't want to be here any longer all of a sudden.

''Toshio I warn you, leave her alone!'' Haruka tried again.

''Fine, fine.'' He said, releasing the smaller girl's hands and started to make slow steps towards the door.''Don't let your future walk away girl!'' He said with a wink.

''Would you please excuse me?'' Michiru suddenly asked with a cold yet pained tone in her voice.''I just remember I got something int he oven that I have to get out. I'll be back in a few minutes.'' And with that she started to head for the kitchen. Haruka watched her friend walk away with a questioning look on her face. She knew for a fact that Michiru didn't even start on dinner yet since she had been watching that 'the realy life' weekend special.

''Well I certainly won't let my future walk away!'' Toshio said as he also started to head towards the kitchen. He had almost reached it when Haruka suddenly stopped him by taking his arm in her hands and pulled him to the couch.

''You sit down here and quit that cheap fresh prince of bell-air crap because it ain't working for you.'' With that she turned back to face her parents.

''Would you excuse me as well, I have to do something.'' And without explaining herself any further she also disappeared behind the kitchen door.

''Did we do something wrong?'' Hiroshi wondered out loud.

''Isn't it obvious?!'' Toshio asked.''Michi-baby is in love with Haruka-sis and she thinks Haruka will leave her behind in order to go to Europe and now she's sad and all that stuff. I've seen it on tv.'' He added.''But I won't be as stupid as Haruka to let such a chick go. You can take Haruka to Europe and I'll stay here with the chick. Haha and that Setsuna woman doesn't look so bad either. I'd like to take a bite outta her! Ouch!'' He yelled when his mother pulled him up from the couch at his ear.

''Don't be such a pervert. You're coming to Europe with us! And Michiru isn't in love with Haruka. She's too decent to be gay.''

Toshio sweatdropped.''Haruka is gay and she's dece...mhh you got a point there mother.'' He then admitted.''But fine I'll come to Europe with you anyway. I've seen on the news that European girls have bigger breasts!'' This was enough reason for Miyu to slap her son on his shoulder, warning him to stop before she'd ground him until he was eightteen.

----

''Michi, what's wrong?'' Haruka asked the smaller girl after she closed the door of the kitchen behind her so no one could hear what they would be talking about. That was if Michiru was going to talk to her at all.

''Nothing, I just don't feel well...That's all.'' Came the reply. Michiru stood behind the counter, her back turned to Haruka.

''Liar.'' Haruka stated as she stepped closer to her friend. Finally she could see Michiru's shaking shoulders.''Michi are you crying?''

''No.'' The other lied.''Just go ok? You can't just leave your family there. It's rude.''

''They're used to it.'' Haruka whispered, placing a hand on Michiru's shoulder.''Now tell me Michi, why are you crying?'' Finally Michiru turned around, looking at the blonde with those deep blue eyes of hers that were now filled with tears.''Michi...'' Haruka whispered as she pulled her friend in a warm and comforting hug.

Michiru just held Haruka as tight as she could, crying.''Are you going with them to Europe?'' The question was nothing more than a whispered but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

''Is that why you are crying?'' She could feel Michiru nod against her shirt.

''Our mission is over, you have no reasons to stay here anymore...with me.''

''As long as you're around Michi I can't run out of reasons.'' Haruka replied, pushing Michiru away for a bit though she was still holding the smaller girl around her waist.

''So you're not going?''

''Michi, I have to admit that going to Europe sounds really tempting but if I had to choose between my family and you, Setsuna and Hotaru...my choice isn't that hard anymore.''

''You mean...?''

''To me you and Setsuna and Hime-chan are my family. These people in the livingroom weren't there when I needed them. They certainly won't take me away from you.'' Michiru smiled but Haruka's words didn't ease her pain completely. To the blonde tomboy She, Setsuna and Hotaru were her family but...Michiru wanted more, no she needed more from the blonde.

''What will happen if I decide to start my own family and will move in with them?'' Michiri questioned. She knew that no one would ever be able to steal her heart like Haruka had but this word play seemed the only way for her to slowly reveal her feelings for Haruka.

''Even then you will...'' Haruka didn't finish her sentence because before she could Toshio stormed into the kitchen.

''Haruka don't be so damn naive and kiss the damn girl! I've seen this on tv a lot of times! She likes you and I am sure you like her too!'' He yelled. Soon after he had spoken those words also Hiroshi and Miyu stepped into the kitchen, wondering what all that yelling was about.

''You watch too much tv, do you do anything else in your spare time besides annoying girls who look hot and listen to 'amateur flirt fm?'' Haruka asked her little brother, upset with him for ruining the moment.

''Ofcourse I always call -hot sex- lines!'' He started to get annoyed with his sister.

''Toshio!'' His mother yelped in shock. After all her twelve year old son was calling...Well he obviously wasn't doing anything good.

''See!'' Her husband stated out loud.''It wasn't me who called that number! you owe me an apology woman!''

Haruka let go of Michiru and turned to face her parents.''Mom, dad. I am not going with you to Europe. I have a life here, my own family. I can't leave them behind. But I'll make sure I'll visit you some time.''

''I'm sorry to hear that.'' Miyu replied.''But I understand your choice. Michiru is one fine young lady. Take good care of her.'' She added, knowing Michiru was only a few metres away from her.

''Mom, Michiru is just...'' Haruka was cut off by her mother.

''Someone special to you? We know. It was written all over you when you looked at her. How jealous you became after...''

''No!'' Haruka yelped, turning red as her mother spoke.

''Won't you stay for dinner?'' Michiru asked with an honest smile on her face. Miyu shook her head.

''I'll take a rain check. We have to get going again. Somehow we knew Haruka wouldn't move along with us but we had to try hadn't we?'' She explained.''Besides I'm now sure she's in good hands. It was nice to meet you Michiru. It's too bad we didn't got the chance to meet Setsuna and Hotaru though but you could always bring them along when you come visit us.'' She added, giving Michiru a tight hug. After Michiru it was Haruka's turn to get embraced tightly by Miyu.

From Hiroshi Michiru got a firm hand shake and a wink that said more than a thousand words. And Haruka, well she got the tightest hug ever. For a moment she thought he tried to kill her. Toshio did the same as he had done when they arrived, shaking Haruka's hand.''Goodbye sister and Michiru..'' He started, turning around to face the aqua haired girl.''If Haruka won't threat you right you know where to find me, there's always room for pretty girls...''

''Thanks Toshio, I'll keep it in mind.'' Michiru answered. And with that she did something unexpected. She bend down to place a kiss on the boy's cheek. At first he didn't do anything and just stood there turning red. Then he blinked.

''She likes me!'' He screamed as she run out of the kitchen yelling more things into that direction.

'_I can't believe Toshio got kissed by her before I did...Probably never will happen anyway.' _Haruka mocked as she watched her parents walk back into the livingroom.''Bye folks and don't forget to call when you arrive in Europe eh?''

''We won't.'' Her father replied. With that they said their goodbyes once more before stepping into the car that was parked in front of the outer senshi residence. As the car started moving Haruka could see Toshio blow kisses into Michiru's direction. She decided to ignore it and just waved at the now leaving car. To be honest she would've liked to have her parents around a bit longer. She hadn't seen them for a long time now and they hadn't actually had a real conversation yet but she wasn't worried. She was sure she would visit Europe soon just to see her family again.

''They're nice people.'' Michiru said after Haruka closed the front door.''How come you never talked about them?''

''Long story.'' The tomboy replied before walking back into the livingroom, falling down on the couch.

''Thanks.'' Michiru suddenly said, walking over to the blonde. And before Haruka could ask what Michiru was thanking her for she suddenly felt Michiru's lips pressed to hers. At first she didn't know how to reply but when she realised this was actually happening she started to return the kiss. At first it stayed innocent until Michiru opened her mouth, welcoming Haruka's tongue to enter.

When they realised what they were doing they parted.''I'm sorry...'' Michiru said, backing away from her friend.

''I'm not.'' Haruka said. She stood up from the couch and started to walk towards Michiru who now stood against the wall, she looked as if she was about to break down into tears.''Actually when you placed that kiss on my brother's cheek I already started to wonder when I'd be getting my kiss.'' She went on. Her words caused Michiru to gaze up at her with a questioning look on her face.

''I lied.'' Haruka said.''If it hadn't been for you I would've moved with them to Europe. I love you Michiru. I'm not afraid to hide it anymore...I'm sorry if that isn't what you want to hear but...'' She couldn't even finish that sentence because before she could Michiru had pressed her lips to hers once more, kissing her as passionate as she had done before.

''I love you too Ruka and that was exactly what I needed to hear.'' The smaller girl replied after they pulled back again to catch their breaths.

''I should send my parents a _thank you_ note...'' Haruka whispered as she held her new found lover closer to her.

''Mhh...'' Michiru said, causing Haruka to raise an eyebrow. She wondered what Michiru actually meant with _mhh._''You know, I began to think that Toshio teached you how to flirt...''

''Why's that?''

''He liked me eyes...You never mentioned anything about them.'' Michiru joked. A smirk appeared on Haruka's face.

''That's because I don't like your eyes, I love them. Almost as much as I love you.'' Suddenly Haruka let go of Michiru and started to head for the stairs.

''Where are you going?''

''Michi?''

''Yes?''

Haruka smiled as she started to walk up the stairs.''Don't let your future walk away...'' With that she disappeared upstairs. Michiru just stood there in the livingroom, laughing. On no, she certainly wouldn't let her future walk away.

**The End**


End file.
